


Forgive

by thePetetoherPatrick



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Happy ending though, I Don't Even Know, MAJOR SPOILERS IF YOU ARE NOT UP TO DATE WITH THE SHOW, i guess, idk how to tag this damn thing, kind of Bellarke but not really, kinda sad, season 3 after episode 11, talk of suicidal behaviour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6602914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thePetetoherPatrick/pseuds/thePetetoherPatrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrote this for another prompt:<br/>"Behind his eyes lurks a monster."<br/>Also for my brother because he loves this show and is the one that got me into it in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive

Behind his eyes a monster lurks. You can see it clear as day. Something that haunts him. It causes the dark circles under his eyes. Bellamy looks at me with pain so clear in his face I can’t help but feel bad for him. What he did weighs so heavily on him. He knows Octavia won’t forgive him for Lincoln’s death easily, if ever. That guilt is destroying him, eating him up inside. It’s a monster, a terrible thing that’s driven him to do so many stupid and reckless things. He no longer seems to care about his own well being. He’s tried to apologize, tried to appease his sister but she won’t let up on him. I walk away before his pain can get to me too much. 

I find Octavia sitting outside by herself and I sit beside her. “What do you want, Clarke.” she spits, she doesn’t look at me but that’s fine. 

“Why can’t you try to forgive Bellamy? He’s trying so hard.” I say softly. 

She glares at me. “Because I loved Lincoln and now he’s dead all because of Bellamy. I’ve got nothing now because of him. Lincoln was all I had left.” 

“You know that’s not true. You still have your brother. You have your friends. Indra may return. Monty. Raven, now that she’s fixed. Jasper even if he’s bad at showing it. I know you’re not a huge fan of me but you know you’ve always got me.” I say, she looks away. “You’re not alone and you never will be, but right now if you keep pushing people away you’re gonna hurt yourself along with them.” 

She remains quiet for a while. “How can I forgive Bell for what he did?” 

“That’s not what I’m telling you do.” I sigh and she looks back at me. “I’m not saying you have to just forgive him and forget about it but right now Bellamy is alone, he feels like you will never forgive him. You can see it in his eyes. Like there’s no way he can try and make up for it and he’s trying so hard but getting nowhere. He’s becoming reckless, like if he dies then somehow that’ll fix everything. You don’t have to forgive him right away but give him a chance, let him see his effort isn’t for nothing, and he’ll keep trying. If you keep going this way he’ll give up and you really will lose him.” 

She looks at me on the verge of tears. “He’s been trying to get himself killed?” How could she not have seen it? Maybe in her anger she simply wasn’t paying attention. 

“I wish I could tell you no but yeah I think he has. You really are all he’s got left. Most of his friends are mad at him for the massacre still.” I run a comforting hand over her shoulder.

“You’re not. You’re out here defending him and trying to help him.” She says.

“That’s because I’m pretty much in the same place as him with Mount Weather. I made a decision that people hate me for and I know how hard it is. How can I be mad at him for the same thing? Yeah Lincoln was my friend too but Bellamy tried, he thought he was doing the right thing and when he realized he wasn’t it was too late and yet he still tried to fix it.” I sigh, she just watches me for a minute. 

“No. I won’t give him a chance.” she says sternly. I get ready to yell at her in a last ditch effort but she continues. “I’m going to go hug my brother and tell him I’m sorry because I can’t imagine living like that, dealing with all of that, and still being able to try. To face everyone that hates me and live with that. Not like that.” I smile faintly as she gets up and takes off into the cave. I follow her to see what happens. 

“Bell.” she cries as she slams into him, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face in his chest. He looks unsure of what to do. I hear her muttering but only he can hear what she says. He breaks down, hugging her back, clutching at her like a lifeline. The tears stream down his face as he sobs and I can see it as the monster inside him dies slowly. Everyone stares and I just stand there smiling. 

“What changed your mind, O?” he asks, choking on the words, fighting to regain composure. 

“Clarke, she made me understand, made me see what I couldn’t on my own.” she whimpers. He looks up at me and I shrug. He lets go of her and she moves out of the way as he closes the space between us and wraps me in a tight hug. 

“Why? Why would you help me?” he asks as Octavia moves towards us. 

“Because no one deserves what you were going through.” I reply. Octavia hugs me too and Bellamy wraps his arms around both of us. There’s a murmur among the people around us. 

“Thank you Clarke. To the Grounders you may be Wanheda but I don’t think that’s always a bad thing, you don’t always bring it, you keep it at bay.” he mutters against my head. Octavia smiles weakly and cuddles into me and her brother. At least one thing is back to the way it should be.


End file.
